As mobile devices are increasingly used to access streaming video, mobile gaming, and other assorted services, next-generation wireless networks may need to support diverse traffic types while also satisfying overall network and channel performance requirements. The different traffic types may have different characteristics, including different quality of service (QoS) requirements (e.g., latency, packet loss, jitter, etc.). Accordingly, techniques for efficiently communicating diverse traffic types over resources of a wireless network are needed to enable next-generation wireless networks to satisfy the demands of tomorrow.